Love Greater than a Vampire's
by cookiewar
Summary: Chad and Sonny watching Twilight and somehow, they end up confessing their feelings.


**Hey guys!**

**I'm getting Eclipse vibes.**

**I came up with this random oneshot. **

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Please review.**

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." A pale male said as he caressed the cheek of the brown haired girl._

"_What a stupid lamb." The girl said._

"_What a sick, masochistic lion." The guy replied._

"Aww. How I wish I had my own Edward Cullen." I said with a huff as I cuddled closer to Chad.

If you were wondering, Chad and I have been dating for a year, three months and four days. But who's keeping count? Yeah anyway, Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are together. Miracle, huh? But true.

"Pssh. That's just lame, Sonny." Chad said as he poked my side.

"How can it be lame? He's a vampire! He has inhuman speed and strength, a freakin' HOT body and a really cute crooked smile!" I exclaimed with a scowl. How can he call the Edward Cullen lame?

"He's just a vampire, Sonny. He's not even considered living. He's supposedly cold. Would you want to hug or even kiss something as cold as a rock?" Chad said with an eyebrow raised and a hint of jealousy in his voice as he continued, "And besides, he is not that hot. I can name someone hotter than him."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try. I haven't encountered any living being that could be considered hotter than him. Maybe Zac Efron can compete, yeah." The first half was true. I just added the Zac Efron part to annoy him.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER, Sonny. And Zac Efron is not hot. At all." He deadpanned but his eyes held a hint of jealousy as he held me tighter.

"Oh come on, Chad. Stop being so full of yourself." I said with a huff as I scooted over to the other side of the couch.

"Admit it, Sonny. Your boyfriend is hotter than that stupid Edward Cullen." He said as he pulled me back into his warm embrace.

"Hey. Don't call him stupid. He actually loves Bella Swan. He loves her so much, it pains me to just look at them. I actually want the relationship they have. He was willing to hurt himself just to keep her safe…" I said, getting serious by the moment.

"But that stupid act of his leaving just brought her more pain, didn't it? Plus he lied to her and left her unprotected." I was shocked at about how much Chad knew about the story but then I realized, I basically forced him to watch the movies then I would randomly rant to him about the story. But I never thought that he actually paid attention.

"But he was still willing to do it for her, Chad. Even if it hurt him, he still pursued her safety. That's all that counts." I stated firmly.

"How can that be the only thing that matters, Sonny? He didn't even understand what brings her happiness. And because of that, he took everything from her without even knowing it." Chad stated defiantly.

"It matters because…he did all of that out of love. Out of his compassion for Bella, no strings attached." I whispered as I suddenly thought about this relationship with Chad. During the whole time we were together, he never once said that he loved me. Not even once. So I didn't say it at all either. But at least I'm sure that I love him. But does he even love me? All I know is that he cares. That's all. Suddenly, I'm just flat out scared. My first boyfriend only dated me for privilege, nothing more, nothing less. What if Chad was going to do the same to me? What if…

"But he wasn't able to keep her happy. Heck, she wasn't even safe." Chad threw back at me, leaning his golden-haired head above mine and kissing my hair.

"That was her choice. She could have moved on. She could have been happy. He gave her a shot at a normal human life. But she didn't take it." I said silently as I thought. I honestly don't blame Bella though. I would have been worse without my Chad Dylan Cooper even if he has his jerk moments. If you take him away from me, it's like burying me in a sea of black; I'll drown in misery because I considered Chad as my lifesaver.

"She loved him too much. He doesn't deserve her." He said sincerely as he kissed my forehead, lingering for a moment longer.

"Bottom line is, he would die happily for her out of love. And she gave up her bright future for him. They love each other so much, I'm jealous." I whispered as I buried my face in Chad's chest, inhaling his scent as a teardrop made it's way out of my eye.

Chad, being Chad sensed that something was wrong. He used his fingers under my chin to make me face him.

"What's wrong, Sonshine?" he asked, the move long forgotten as he looked at me with those electrifying ice blue eyes.

"Nothing, Chad." I replied simply.

"Oh come on, Sonshine. Tell me, please?" he asked with a mini pout.

"I just thought of…losing you." I said, fighting back tears as my voice cracked.

Chad chuckled darkly and said, "Don't worry, Sonshine. I don't plan on leaving you."

"How can you say that, Chad? We're young and in Hollywood. How can you assure me that you won't leave me for one of your future leading ladies?" I said desperately as another tear rolled down my face at that thought. I'm not ignorant enough. I know that there are a lot of prettier actresses out there who would do anything to be with Chad.

"Because nothing will keep me away from you. Only death but that might not even be strong enough because if I do die, I'll always be by your side." He said reverently and continued, "You don't have to worry Sonshine. I'll make sure that you're my one and only leading lady."

"But…" I tried to fight back.

"Hush, Sonny. Don't worry. I won't leave you for them. I love you and only you. I know that I've never said it but I always thought that you could feel it." Chad said with a soft smile, making me cry tears of joy.

"I love you so much, Sonny. I'd give the world just to see you smile. You bring sunshine to my day with that mega watt smile of yours. You make me want to be a better man. You changed me. Your stupid cute self changed me. You make me feel protective, like I don't want anything hurtful to reach you. I'd give my life for you in a heartbeat. I love you that much, Sonny Monroe. Edward Cullen maybe a vampire, but I know that he won't love you as much as I do. I've had this for more than a year now. I just keep it with me. Don't fret it's not an engagement ring. It's just a promise ring, Sonny. I want you to wear it was a reminder that I'm here for you, all ways, always." He said as he showed me a simple silver band with the words 'All ways, always' engraved on the inside attached to a simple silver lace then he slipped it onto my neck.

With that, I gave him a hug. I wound my arms around his neck and he wrapped his left arm around my waist, his right arm was behind my head, guiding my head to his shoulder gently.

"I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper." I whispered to his ear as tears of happiness ran down my cheeks.

"Wanna go down for some fro-yo, Sonshine?" Chad nudged me with a smirk.

"I prefer ice cream right now." I said with a smile.

"But fro-yo is like…part of our daily routine!" He said with mock horror, making me giggle a bit.

"But today is a special day, isn't it? Come on, Chaddy. I want ice cream." I said with another smile. I actually make sense.

"Fine." He said with a smirk.

"Fine." I said with a grin.

"Good." He said as he stood up, offering me his hand.

"Good." I said as I took his hand.

"So, are we good?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh yes we are, Chad. Let's go get ice cream!" I said as I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Hate it? Like it? Love it?**

**Please review. :)**

**Always,**

**C.**


End file.
